Astra
Astra is the brother of Ultraman Leo, and a member of the Ultra Brothers. Appearance Astra looks similar to Leo but with some notable differences such as his crest (or there lack of) and armor. Of note is the chain around his neck, made of an unknown metal so strong not even Ultraman King could break it. History Astra, alongside his brother Leo and their pet Ron, were the last survivors of L77's destruction at the hands of Alien Magma. However, Leo was not aware of his brother's survival for some time. When both Leo and Ron made their way to Earth (albeit separately), Astra was captured by Alien Magma, and held prisoner until he was rescued by Ultraman King. After King informed him of Leo's survival, Astra headed to Earth and saved his brother in a battle with Garon and Littre. At one point, Alien Babalou froze Astra (because he can do that), and stole his identity (because he can also do that), and proceeded to steal the Ultra Key from the Land of Light, blaming Astra for the deed. Luckily, Ultraman King appeared and revealed the identity of the fake Astra to the Ultra Brothers. Leo then saved Astra from his icy prison and the two narrowly saved Earth and the Land of Light from colliding, defeating Babalou in the process. Both became the first members of the Ultra Brothers not from M78, and aided Leo against the saucer monster Hangler. Both Ultras later moved to the Land of Light with Ron. When the Space Garrison sought to improve relations with Earth, Leo and Astra were among the first to make the journey, along with Ron. They took up residence in Kaijuland, being the only Ultras to do so, as they believed Ron would like it there. The three live there to this day and occasionally engage in superheroic deeds. Abilities * Astra Shower: A water jet from Astra's hands. Used in episode 36. * Size Adjustment: Astra can change his size at will, ranging from microscopic sizes to 50 meters. * Flash Travel:Astra usually travels to Earth and presumably other places through a red travel ball. * Ultra Sign (ウルトラサイン, Urutora sain?): Astra is capable of erecting an Ultra Sign as well. Used to tell Leo that he has returned the Ultra Key back to the Land of Light. * Color Timer Flash: Astra can use his color timer to create a large, flash of white light that can blind foes for a short time. * Blind Tactics: Floating/standing with the sun behind him, Astra amplifies the sunlight and temporarily blinds his opponent like Leo. Special Moves * Electron Beam: A beam from Astra's Beam Lamp, unused. * Astra Ultra Shooter: This attack is similar to Leo's Ultra Shooting Beam, fired from one of his hands. This is used when fighting Belial's Darklops and seen in a magazine scans. Physical * Astra Iron Punch: Punching technique, Unused. * Astra Spike Kick: Kicking technique, Unused. * Astra Kick (アストラキック Asutora Kikku?): Performed just like Leo's version, Astra jumps 1,000 meters into the air and charges his foot with energy, striking his opponent with a powerful jumpkick. First used in Ultraman Fighting Evolution. This move is first used in Ultra Fight Victory. * Combustion: Astra can cause monsters to explode by shrinking down and flying through their digestive track. * Judo: Like his brother, Astra is highly skilled in Martial Arts, able to perform suplexes, throws, chops, and flips. Combination * Ultra Double Flasher (ウルトラダブルフラッシャー Urutoradaburufurasshā?): With the help of Leo, Astra and his brother can fire a very powerful red beam of lightning together from their hands, able to destroy several or powerful monsters. * Ultra Double Spark: A combination technique used with Leo to repair the Ultra Key. * Double Kick: A combination kick with Leo, used on Alien Atlanta. * Astra Leo Kick: With Leo, Astra can perform a double kick, paired with Leo. Trivia * Astra's face was actually reconstructed following his escape and recovery, thus explaining his lack of a crest. Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Space Garrison members Category:Land of Light residents Category:Kaijuland residents Category:Good guys Category:Aliens Category:Dudes Category:Superheroes